Digimon Frontier
Fuji TV |network_other= UPN(2002-2003), ABC Family(2003-2006), Toon Disney(2004-present) YTV Jetix (Brazil), Fox Kids (Brazil), Disney XD (Brazil),Rede Globo and RedeTV! Indosiar Chilevisión Cartoon Network (Philippines) RTL II STAR Chinese Channel Fox Kids SIC, Canal Panda(in 2007) Televizija OBN |first_aired=April 7, 2002 |last_aired=March 30, 2003 |num_episodes=50 }} is the 4th Digimon TV series first broadcast in 2002. After prompted to do so by unusual phone messages, the five main characters go to a subway station and take a train to the Digital World. Once there, they meet two secondary characters, Bokomon and Neemon, who act as guides, and tell the DigiDestined that the Digital World is in danger. They must fight the antagonist, Cherubimon and his Legendary Warrior servants before they succeed in dominating the world; it's up to the children to save it. Unlike previous series, where the protagonists had their own Digimon, the DigiDestined actually transform into Digimon themselves, with each DigiDestined having a Human Spirit form and a Beast Spirit form. Plot Long ago, a group of ten Digimon sacrificed themselves to defeat an ultimate evil that threatened the Digital World. These Ancient Warriors created artifacts from their data, the twenty "Spirits" (ten Beast spirits and ten Human spirits, one of each for each element), before leaving the Digital World in the care of the three Celestial Digimon. However, one of the three, Cherubimon begins a reign of terror. To counter this, the Celestial Digimon Ophanimon summons five children from the human world into the Digital World via the train-like Trailmon. There, these five Digi-Destined find their respective Human Spirits and "Spirit Evolve" into Digimon, the Legendary Warriors. However, while finding their respective Beast Spirits, the five find themselves hunted by five other Legendary Warriors that serve Cherubimon (for five of these spirits were given to the care of Cherubimon before his corruption). After they defeat four of the them (JP destroys one, another loses his Beast Spirit to Koji and is destroyed by Duskmon for being useless, Zoe destroys another and Takuya destroys the last one), Koji Minamoto discovers that Duskmon, the fifth evil Legendary Warrior, is really his twin brother Koichi Kimura. With Takuya Kanbara's help, Koji is able to free his brother, and Kouichi restores the Spirits of Darkness to their true forms and joins the team as the true Warrior of Darkness, Löwemon. After they defeat Cherubimon, who is killed by Takuya as EmperorGreymon, the DigiDestined learn that the true mastermind was the very evil the Ancient Warriors sealed away within the Digital World's core, Lucemon. So now the six DigiDestined must try to defeat the two Royal Knights who were sent by Lucemon to scan all of the Digital world's data to complete his rebirth. Ultimately Takuya and Koji succeed in defeating the Knights, but not before they destroy and scan the whole digital world and free Lucemon (who scans the Royal Knights after the DigiDestined defeat them, allowing him to evolve to a more powerful form than he was before). At this point, after defeating Takuya and Koji as EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, Lucemon destroys the Digital World's moons. He then began opening a portal to the real world: a portal that leads to the underground train station in which the DigiDestined were brought. He is confronted by the Digidestined who try to attack him with a mutli hit tactic, fighting together as a complete team. However Lucemon ends up killing Koichi (who sacrificed himself to save the others). Forming the ultimate Legendary Warrior Digimon Susanoomon by combining all the spirits in Takuya and Koji, Lucemon is defeated and scanned. However, all of his evil transforms into another form of Lucemon, one of pure evil, which tries to go to the real world. Having almost given up, the spirits of the Ten Legendary Warriors come to life, along with the spirits of Ophanimon, Cherubimon and Seraphimon, giving the kids new hope. Together, they all form a seemingly more powerful Susanoomon, and defeat and ultimately destroy Lucemon (at least the evil part of Lucemon) once and for all, giving the Digital World its data back, ultimately restoring its true form. The children go back to the real world and find that an hour hasn't even passed since they left (only a 1/2 hour at most). They find Koichi, who they discover was only in the Digital World for having been in a coma for falling down a flight of stairs. He then wakes up when Koji arrives, leading everyone into living happily ever after, having the events of the Digital World change them forever. Characters Main characters Secondary characters * 'Bokomon' & 'Neemon: Duo of Digimon who follow the DigiDestined on their adventures in the Digital World. * '''The Three Celestial Digimon: The three digimon chosen to rule the Digital World after the fall of Lucemon. ** Seraphimon (13): Defeated by Mercurymon, but was later reborn as Patamon (28-50). ** Ophanimon (1-35): Summoned the DigiDestined and guided them for most of their journey through their D-Tectors. She eventually had to sacrifice herself to a corrupt Cherubimon. Reborn as Salamon (47-50) ** Cherubimon (20-37): Corrupted by Lucemon, he was at first the primary villain of the series, although he was later purified after being defeated by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. Reborn as Lopmon (47-50). * Original Legendary Warriors: The Warriors who defeated Lucemon prior to the series. ** AncientGreymon (Movie): Warrior of Flame, consist of Agunimon (Human) and BurningGreymon (Beast). ** AncientGarurumon (Movie): Warrior of Light, consist of Lobomon (Human) and KendoGarurumon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientBeetlemon|AncientBeetlemon (AncientBeetmon)]]: Warrior of Thunder, consist of Beetlemon (Human) and MetalKabuterimon (Beast). ** [[Ancient Warriors#AncientKazemon|AncientKazemon (AncientIrismon)]]: Warrior of Wind, consist of Kazemon (Human) and Zephyrmon (Beast). ** AncientMegatheriumon: Warrior of Ice, consist of Kumamon (Human) and Korikakumon (Beast). ** AncientSphinxmon: Warrior of Darkness, consist of Löwemon (Human) and JägerLöwemon (Beast). ** AncientVolcamon: Warrior of Earth, consist of Grumblemon (Human) and Gigasmon (Beast). ** AncientTroiamon: Warrior of Wood, consist of Arbormon (Human) and Petaldramon (Beast). ** AncientMermaimon: Warrior of Water, consist of Ranamon (Human) and Calmaramon (Beast). ** AncientWisemon: Warrior of Steel, consist of Mercurymon (Human) and Sakkakumon (Beast). * Allies: ** Gotsumon/Meteormon (10, 38): A Digimon Koji befriended. ** [[Sorcerymon|Sorcermon (Sorcerymon)]] (13, 44): Servant of Seraphimon. ** [[Datamon|Nanomon (Datamon)]] (17, 45): A Digimon Tommy befriended. ** Sepikmon (23, 45): A Digimon Takuya befriended. ** Angemon (40): Servant of Ophanimon. * Evil Legendary Warriors (5-32, 42, 50): Originally Cherubimon's minions. Their spirits would later on appear to help the DigiDestined against the Royal Knights and then again against Lucemon. ** Grumblemon (Grottomon) / Gigasmon (5-14, 42, 50): Gigasmon defeated and beast spirit taken by BurningGreymon, Grumblemon eventually defeated by MetalKabuterimon and digitized by Beetlemon. ** Arbormon / Petaldramon (12-20, 42, 50): Petaldramon defeated by the combined efforts BurningGreymon, Zephyrmon, Metalkabuterimon, Korikakumon, and KendoGarurumon, beast spirit taken by Lobomon, and finally destroyed and digitized by Duskmon. ** Ranamon / Calmaramon (12-26, 42, 50): Defeated by Zephyrmon, digitized by Kazemon. ** Mercurymon (Mercuremon) / [[Mercurymon|Sakkakumon (Sephirotmon)]] / [[Mercurymon#ShadowSeraphimon|ShadowSeraphimon (BlackSeraphimon)]] (12-29, 42, 50): All forms defeated and digitized by Aldamon. ** Duskmon / [[Koichi Kimura#Velgemon|Velgemon (Velgmon)]] (12-32): Defeated by the combined efforts of Aldamon & Beowolfmon and purged from Koichi. Later purified as Löwemon / JägerLöwemon by Koji's D-Tector. Villains * Lucemon (37-50): Defeated by the Legendary Warriors years ago. Used the data of the Royal Knights to Digivolve into [[Lucemon#Lucemon Chaos Mode|Lucemon Chaos Mode (Lucemon Falldown Mode)]], soon defeated by Susanoomon, but Lucemon changed into [[Lucemon#Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode|Lucemon Shadow Lord Mode (Lucemon Satan Mode)]] and Lucemon Larva. Killed by Susanoomon while splitting into the Legendary Warriors for good. ** Royal Knights (37-47): Lucemon's own servants. *** [[Royal Knights#Crusadermon|Crusadermon (RhodoKnightmon)]] and Dynasmon: Defeated by EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon, digitized by Lucemon. **** SkullSatamon (43): Crusadermon's minions. Killed and digitized by EmperorGreymon. **** Knightmon (44): Dyansmon's minions. Killed by MagnaGarurumon and his friend Meteormon. * Cerberusmon (1): Killed and digitized by Agunimon. * Snimon (5): Killed and digitized by Beetlemon. * IceDevimon (36): Killed by KaiserLeomon, and digitized by Loweemon. * Murmuxmon (Movie): Took on the disguises of D'Arcmon and HippoGryphomon. Killed by Agunimon. ** Onismon (Ornithmon) (Movie): Killed by AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. Family *'Yuriko' & Hiroaki Kanbara: Takuya's mother and father. * Shinya Kanbara: Takuya's brother. He and Takuya often fought each other, like most siblings. * Kousei Minamoto: Kouichi's and Koji's father. He took custody of Koji when he divorced Tomoko and told Koji that she was dead. He later remarried Satomi. * Satomi Minamoto: Koji's stepmother. She was depressed when she thought that Koji did not love her because he thought about his biological mother. * Tomoko Kimura: Koji's & Kouichi's biological mother. She took custody of Kouichi when she divorced Kousei. Though she suffered from sickness, she continued to work because she knew she had to support Kouichi. * Tomoki's brother / Yutaka Himi: Tommy's older brother. He did not want Tommy to become spoiled, so he kept telling Tommy not to keep asking their parents for everything. This created a distance in their relationship. In the Japanese version, Tommy simply referred to him as 'brother.' The American dub gave him the first name of Yutaka—possibly because it is an anagram of 'Takuya,' Tommy's surrogate older brother, friend and hero. Other children These are all the other children that were brought by the Trailmon but not chosen to receive a spirit. Ophanimon sent them a message asking them to go home but they chose not to. Ophanimon sent Angemon to protect them, but they thought of Angemon as their Digimon and ignored what he told them. At some point in time, they came to the Beanstalk Village, where the Mamemon gave them the last of their peas. The group planted the peas where a giant bean stalk used to be, and it grew into another beanstalk. After Angemon was killed by the Royal Knights they decided to go back to the real world, but the Royal Knights captured them and took them back to the Beanstalk Village and demanded to know where the code was. After Takuya and crew saved them, they boarded a Trailmon and went back to the real world. * Katsuharu: He bullied Tommy in the past and forced him onto the Trailmon that brought him to the Digital World. He seemed to be the group's unofficial leader. * Teppei: He also bullied Tommy in the past. He told Tommy to go back because he thought he was too weak to stay. When he saw Tommy beast spirit evolve, he took back what he said. * Chiaki: She felt she could become stronger if she stayed in the Digital World. * Teruo: He felt that his old life was boring and that he was more free in the Digital World. Media Anime television series The season aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 7, 2002 to March 30, 2003. The show then aired later on UPN, ABC Family Channel, and Toon Disney in the United States, and in Canada on YTV from September 9, 2002 to July 14, 2003. It was scheduled to air in the United Kingdom on Fox Kids UK, and much more recently Jetix UK, but it never happened (a fate shared by Season Three of Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon S)). On June 2, 2003, this series of Digimon was first aired in Australia on Network Ten's Cheez TV. The German version of the series first aired in Austria on ATV Plus from December 22, 2003 to March 4, 2004 and in Germany on RTL 2 from February 16 to April 27, 2004. The Latino American version was first aired from March to June 2003 on weekdays at 8:30 p.m. (-4 GMT) on Fox Kids. The first four episodes were aired on Sunday during the Digimon Tamers marathon. Theme songs ;Opening theme: *"FIRE!!" **Artist: Kōji Wada ;Ending themes: * **Artist: Kōji Wada *"an Endless tale" (ep. 27-50) **Artist: Kōji Wada and AiM ;Insert songs *"With The Will" **Artist: Kōji Wada *"The Last Element" **Artist: Ayumi Differences in the English dub * The opening in the English dub is brand new consisting mostly of clips from the original Japanese opening and original Japanese ending. * In episode 6, the dub cut out two minor scenes: the first showing a hand print on J.P.'s face after Zoe slaps him, and the second showing Koji hitting Takuya on the head with a stick. * In episode 9, a short scene where Tommy attacks Zoe with a burning stick (with Koji leaping in front of her to defend her), is cut from the dub. * In episode 11, the fraudulent fortune telling methods of Gekomon and Sepikmon were changed in the English dub. In the original Japanese version, Gekomon "uses the momentum from getting drunk on sake to tell the future", while Sepikmon hits people on the head with his boomerang and reads the cartoon stars that circle the person's head to tell their fortune. * In episode 13, the dub cut a scene where Arbormon chokes Deramon. * In episode 15, a scene where the words "Sexy Dynamite" was shown in the background was edited out. The scene depicted Zoe Orimoto in a red bikini. Anime film Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon originally released in Japan as is the seventh Digimon film. It was released in Japan on July 20, 2002 and in the United States on October 23, 2005. The seventh of the TV-based Digimon movies, Takuya and company end up on a floating island in the middle of a civil war between human and beast Digimon, instigated by an evil Digimon named Murmuxmon. He was posing as the leader of each side in the war so that he could free an ancient evil - known as Onismon - that the Ancient Warriors, AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon had defeated. The team then tries to end the war but it is too late and Onismon is resurrected. However he is soon after defeated by the also resurrected AncientGreymon and AncientGarurumon. The movie ends with the two sides finally making peace. Audio drama This audio dramaEnglish translation of Digimon Frontier CD Drama takes place during their adventures in the Digital World. The children find a mailbox and decide to write letters to the people they care about, expressing things that they normally can't say. References External links *Toei's Digimon Frontier website (Japanese) Frontier Category:Anime of 2002 Category:2002 television series debuts Category:2003 television series endings Category:UPN network shows Category:Disney's One Too Category:Anime films